No Chalé das Conchas
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Nossa linda J.K.Rowling nos deixou um belo lugar, o Chalé das Conchas... Entao, o que duas pessoas como Lily Luna e Teddy Lupin poderiam fazer para aproveita-lo?  Leiam e descubram!


**N/A: **Oi, gente! Bom, vocês irão ler mais uma fic minha, mas antes eu devo dizer que essa é diferente... É dedicada, com carinho, para alguém muito especial, para quem realmente merece – ela merece mais, mas eu admito, sou somente uma pobre mortal com poderes limitados (tcharam!).

**Ice**, espero que você aproveite muito o seu aniversario – e não adianta dizer que não esta rolando nada demais na sua casa, porque sua mãe me disse que esta tendo uma mega festa por ai haha – e que esse seja um dia muito feliz para você.

Muito obrigada por ser essa amiga maravilhosa que você tem sido todos esses anos!

**Feliz aniversario, amiga!**

E agora sim, aproveitem a leitura!

_**Lady Anna Black**_

**No Chalé das Conchas**

Caminhavam lentamente pela praia; o Sol jogando seus últimos raios sobre eles. Lily admirava as ondas baterem contra as rochas; Teddy se prendia aos próprios pés, ensaiando mentalmente o que iria dizer.

- Lily, posso te contar um segredo? – Teddy ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os da jovem por um momento. Não conseguiu evitar pensar que aquilo seria ainda mais difícil do que imaginara.

- E não é pra isso que servem os amigos? – Lily disse, sorrindo.

O estomago de Teddy encolheu frente à resposta inocente da garota.

- Amigos... É claro. – ele voltou a encarar os próprios pés, em _silêncio_.

- Então, qual é o grande segredo? – Lily perguntou algum tempo depois, afastando o cabelo do rosto para que o vento o jogasse para trás.

- Não é nada; deixa pra _lá_.

- Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe? Porque eu gosto muito de você e-

- Não. _Eu_ é que gosto muito de você, Lils.

- Deixa de ser bobo, eu também gosto de-

- Lily, - Teddy segurou os ombros da menina, obrigando-a a se virar de frente para ele – eu te amo!

- Vo... Você me _ama_?

- Amo, amo sim! E tem mais, eu vou continuar repetindo isso até -

Teddy não conseguiu terminar de falar; Lily enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, o beijando em seguida. Então, o rapaz a tirou do chão, agarrando-a pela cintura. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais. A ruiva, no entanto, mantinha o cérebro funcionando... Um turbilhão de pensamentos.

- Não, espera. Me escuta. – a bruxa se afastou um pouco, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Você tem a Vicky, lembra? Ela esta _lá_ dentro agora. Merlin, me sinto tão suja!

- Nós terminamos. Já fazem dois meses.

- DOIS MESES!

- Desculpa não ter contado antes. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para falar... Mas eu já ia te contar, juro que ia. – Teddy segurou uma das mãos de Lily e os dois tornaram a andar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que nós percebemos que a nossa relação era a de dois amigos, e não a de duas pessoas apaixonadas. Eu já havia notado isso antes... Só não queria terminar. Não queria machucá-la. Então, dois meses atrás, em uma de nossas conversas, ela chegou à mesma conclusão e nos decidimos sermos somente bons amigos.

- Ah, não!

- Não era bem essa a resposta que eu esperava. - Teddy coçou a cabeça.

- James esta vindo pra c_á_.

- Ah, sim... Isso. - Teddy se virou a tempo de ver um sorriso maroto crescer no rosto de James.

- Ora, ora... Vejam se não é o querido Teddy de mãos dadas com a minha irmãzinha!

- Por que você tem que me infernizar, James? – a garota balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- É o meu propósito na vida... Além do mais, já me cansei de enganar o Albus. – ao ver que a_ irmã_ revirava os olhos, adicionou – E eu te amo, mana; você sabe disso.

- Às vezes, eu queria que você não me amasse tanto. – Lily sorriu.

- Engraçado... Você não disse isso para o Teddy. Vai ser divertido ver a cara do nosso pai quando-

Lily perdeu toda a cor que tinha no rosto e Teddy corou; o cabelo assumindo um tom avermelhado.

- James, sabe o que também vai ser divertido? Ver a cara do seu pai quando ele descobrir que você tirou notas baixas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em ano de NIEM's. Eu ainda sou seu professor, lembra? – Teddy deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça do garoto.

- Mas eu não disse nada! _Aliás_, que fique bem claro; eu nem estava aqui! – James se afastou, praguejando alguns palavrões.

- Nossa, posso jurar que você deixou ele com medo! – Lily dizia entre gargalhadas.

- O Louis me contou que andou aterrorizando o James com algumas mentirinhas. Disse que é sua vingança pelos anos sofridos em Hogwarts. – terminou com uma risada.

- Isso me lembra que eu devo te castigar, por não ter me contado sobre o fim do namoro. – Lily se esticou na ponta dos pés e delicadamente, roubou um beijo de Teddy.

- Assim você me obriga a parar de contar as coisas pra você. – ele retribuiu com outro beijo, mais intenso.

Esse não foi o ultimo beijo entre eles... Muitos mais ainda estavam por vir.


End file.
